Our long-term goal is to have a better understanding of melanin, one of the most important virulence factors of Cryptococcus neoformans. Melanin protects C. neoformans against a variety of stresses increasing its virulence and resistance to fungicidal treatment. We are using monoclonal antibodies against the phenolic oxidase enzyme (laccase) to study the process of melanogenesis in C. neoformans. The possible protective activity of these antibodies will be assayed and the role of the laccase enzyme during infection will be studied. Understanding of these processes will help us in developing better strategies for the control of C. neoformans.